project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Gym Leader Erika/RBY
Overview Erika is the Gym Leader of the Celadon Gym. She uses Grass types. In Pokemon Red and Blue, her team is composed by Victreebel, Tangela and Vileplume. Victreebel is level 29 and knows Razor Leaf, Wrap, PoisonPowder and Sleep Powder, Tangela is level 24 and knows Constrict and Bind, while Vileplume is level 29 and knows Petal Dance, PoisonPowder, Mega Drain and Sleep Powder. In Yellow, she has a team composed by Tangela, Weepinbell and Gloom. Tangela is level 30 and knows Bind, Mega Drain, Vine Whip and Constrict, Weepinbell is level 32 and knows Acid, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder and Razor Leaf, while Gloom is level 32 and knows Acid, Petal Dance, Stun Spore and Sleep Powder. Upon being defeated, Erika hands the Rainbow Badge, TM21 Mega Drain and 2871 (Red and Blue)/3168 (Yellow) Poké Dollars. Tips for beating Erika *'Know your enemy:' In Red and Blue, do not underestimate Victreebel and Vileplume, since they have access to some of the strongest Grass STAB (Razor Leaf and Petal Dance respectively) off of a Base 100 Special. In Yellow, Weepinbell and Gloom are less threatening, but still know their STAB. Tangela is instead a tank, thanks to a Base 115 Defense and Base 100 Special (yet, in Red and Blue, its moveset is very lacking). *'Powder moves are as helpful as annoying to deal with:' In Red and Blue, keep ready Antidotes and Awakenings (even better if you have already obtained the Pokeflute), while in Yellow, prepare to contrast paralysis and sleep. *'Powder moves are useful for support:' It is likely you'll have acquired a Pokemon capable to learn status inducing powder moves: Stun Spore will cripple the opponents' speed, with every turn a 30% chance of paralysis to kick in and leave them unable to attack; Sleep Powder allows you to attack safely (since it's Generation 1, waking up will waste a turn as well); Poison Powder won't affect Victreebel/Weepinbell and Vileplume/Gloom, but it's useful to bring down Tangela faster. *'Beware of the healing provided by Mega Drain:' Potions won't be a problem for Erika, since half of Mega Drain's damage is going to heal its user. *'Abuse the type effectiveness:' Grass is known to be weak to five types (Poison, Flying, Bug, Fire, Ice) and not very effective against six (itself, Fire, Flying, Poison, Bug, Dragon), so don't be afraid to use this knowledge to your advantage! *'Abuse your opponents' secondary typings:' Thanks to their secondary Poison typing, Weepinbell/Victreebel and Gloom/Vileplume are the ideal targets for the neutral Dig (100 Base Power in Generation 1) and the supereffective Psychic's TMs. *'Fly and Ice Beam are moves worth to consider teaching:' Being available as soon as Celadon is reached, Fly and Ice Beam are supereffective moves against Grass types, so don't be afraid to resort to them. Good Pokémon to Use *'Ivysaur': Thanks to typing, it can only be scratched by Grass moves and Acid is neutral, but, unless you have invested in Body Slam/Take Down/Double Edge's TM, you can only scratch them back as well. *'Charmeleon': Typing and STAB Ember make it a fine choice for this matchup; just be careful of crits and status. In Yellow, you can overlevel to 33 to learn the high-crit chance Slash for inflicting a nice chunk of damage. *'Gloom/Vileplume' and Weepinbell/Victreebel: Thanks to typing they can be scratched by Erika's team as well, requiring support in the form of powder moves and TM investment to inflict serious damage. *'Kadabra/Alakazam':STAB Psybeam by level up or even STAB Psychic by TM allow this Pokemon to breeze through this gym like it was nothing, with Weepinbell/Victreebel and Gloom/Vileplume's Poison typing making this even easier. *'Parasect(Red and Blue only)': Even if with low damage, STAB Leech Life will take easily out Victreebel and Vileplume (thanks G1 type effectiveness chart), while Tangela can do very little due to its moveset, with Swords Dance's TM available in the Silph building if you want a boost. Avoid this matchup in Yellow, since Weepinbell and Gloom know Acid, which is 4x Effective on Parasect in this Generation. *'Clefable/Wigglytuff': Bulky, with access to a good number of STAB moves (Body Slam, Mega Punch, Take Down/Double Edge...), Sing and able to learn Ice Beam and Psychic's TMs. *'Hypno ': Hypnosis, STAB Confusion, Dream Eater/Psychic via TM and a high Special stat make this gym a cakewalk. *'Nidoking/Nidoqueen': High balanced stats and a wide TM movepool make them a good choice for this matchup. Keep in mind that, due to their typing, Razor Leaf and Petal Dance will inflict neutral damage. *'Golbat': By being 4x resistant to grass and 2x to Poison, the Bat is a fine choice, able to sweep them easily thanks to Leech Life and STAB Wing Attack. *'Gyarados':A high Special, access to Ice Beam's TM and a secondary Flying type allow this Water type to take the plants on with little to worry about. *'Pidgeotto/Fearow/Doduo': Teach them Fly and they'll be set, but keep ready those Potions if the move misses or their Grass STABs score a crit, since the birds' Specials aren't that high. In Yellow, you can overlevel a bit in order to evolve Doduo in Dodrio, a much better choice for the matchup. *'Flareon': High Special and even higher Attack stats are the tickets to your victory, coupled with a bit of TM coverage (Dig, Body Slam, Take Down/Double Edge...). In Red and Blue, you can overlevel to 31 to learn STAB Ember; in Yellow, the nearest STAB is Fire Spin, at 36. *'Growlithe/Arcanine/Vulpix/Ninetales': STAB Ember, typing and, in Arcanine and Ninetales' case, high stats can make the fight easy. If you've still got Growlithe/Vulpix, watch out for crits and keep your health high. *'Ponyta(Yellow only)': Typing, STAB Ember and a good Attack stat (which will require TM investment, unless Stomp satisfies you), just be careful of crits. *'Beedrill(Red and Blue only)': Its typing makes it interestingly tanky, dishing out damage in the form of the supereffective signature Twineedle. It's likely going to be one of its safest matchups. *'Snorlax': Let's see, it's got the bulk, the G1 broken Amnesia, STAB Headbutt and access to Ice Beam and Psychic via TM... Yes, this is another ideal Pokemon to deal with Erika's team. *'Haunter/Gengar': High Special stat and typing allow this Pokemon to receive little to no damage and retaliate with stauts via Hypnosis/Confuse Ray, the fixed damage Night Shade or Psychic/Dream Eater via TM. Category:Kanto Category:Boss Fights Category:Gym Leaders Category:Red/Blue/Yellow